1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a capacitor holder; in particular, a holder for mounting multiple capacitors onto a circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Capacitors are widely used for storing electrical charges, AC filtering, bypassing, smoothing, and blocking DC signals. Different capacitors have different characteristics suitable for different functions and applications. In particular, the electrolytic capacitors possess high static electricity storage capacity and low manufacturing cost. Thus, electrolytic capacitors are suitable for a wide range of applications including communications and electronic appliances, such as power supplies, motherboards, surveillance cameras, and audio players.
Conventionally, the electrolytic capacitors are mounted onto a circuit board by plugging the leads into pre-arranged holes on the circuit board. The electrolytic capacitors are then soldered to the circuit board in a tin soldering furnace. To prevent from falling off from the circuit board, spot gluing is applied between the electrolytic capacitors and the circuit board. However, the spot gluing process is often inefficient and the glue may peel off, resulting in the insecure installation of the electrolytic capacitors.
To solve the above issues, the inventor has proposed a new solution.